Various metrology devices have been made available over the years incorporating many useful features. Many recent advances have included various forms of automated meter reading (AMR) meters and associated networks that provide metrology devices capable of tracking, storing, and reporting data on many aspects of meter operation and power consumption or generation.
In several of the presently provided devices, a single residential electricity meter may also be configured to collect and transmit data relevant to other utility usage in a residential environment, including natural gas and water usage in addition to electrical usage. Such electricity meters are sometimes also referred to as revenue meters, watt-hour meters, and/or utility meters.
More recently there has been identified a desire to more conveniently control service connections at a residential location. In many instances, for example, when electrical or other utility service is initially provided at a residence, such provision required a technician to visit the location to physically install the meter. Likewise, discontinuation of the service required yet another visit to the location to remove the meter. In certain instances, such as apartment locations, such required site-location visits could involve many man-hours over the course of a year.
To address these time consuming efforts, metrology devices have developed to the point where switches have been associated with the meter either as external separate entities or as self contained devices positioned within the meter housing. In spite of these improvements, however, there remains a desire to more fully integrate the measurement function and circuit interruption functions, both of which are required to respond to residential as well as business energy supply issues. Further, there is a desire to provide switch actuation devices that require minimal operating energy and are highly reliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,232 (Holle et al.) discloses an arrangement for use in an electrical utility meter that includes a metering unit, a service disconnect circuit, and a housing assembly. The service disconnect circuit includes a self-contained switch mounted within the base portion of the metering unit. Another example of a service disconnect circuit can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,722 (Soni), which concerns an adapter apparatus containing a disconnect switch. The adapter device is configured for placement between the meter and the meter socket so that neither the meter nor the socket has to be modified to accommodate the adapter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,906,637 (Martin), 6,104,586 (Robinson), 5,952,739 (Grass et al.), and 4,240,030 (Bateman et al.) and US Patent Application Publication US 2005/0174256 (Berg) all disclose variations on co-located switches within meter housing or adapter type devices designed for placement between an existing meter and a meter socket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,265,652 (Ying), 6,441,332 (Crawford et al.), 5,821,481 (Neubauer), 6,080,949 (Weber et al.), 4,621,303 (Rowe), 4,562,323 (Belbel et al.) 4,550,232 (Lemmer), and 3,842,228 (Green) all disclose various insulative devices used to mechanically separate switch contacts.
While various implementations of metrology devices have been developed, and while various combinations of metrology devices and service controlling switch mechanisms have been proposed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.